Maybe now is not our time
by Avlon Princess
Summary: Rachel and Puck has always been friends what happens when their feelings for each other grows stronger?


**Hey peeps this is my first one shot. If you like it or think it's incomplete I will post the sequel that I have in my head but I still need to put pen to paper on that one. Please let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Rachel Berry and Noah "Puck" Puckerman have always been friends they grew up together to Puck Rachel was like a little sister and throughout their pre-teen years Rachel thought the same about Puck but that changed when they entered their teen years. Her feelings for him grew into something more something bigger she stopped loving him as a brother and started loving him as more.

She always wanted to tell him and one day she nearly did that is until he told her about Quinn Fabray. She was a new student that wiped his feet from underneath him. He was never one to fall easily in fact he was quite the player and when I say player I mean no matter what a girl did if he had his eye on you, you would not escape unless he had his way with you and in Rachel head she would sometimes wish it was her instead of the skank of a cheerleader. The fact that he was a complete player made Rachel believe that Quinn would not last but she was wrong he was so in love that when Quinn told him that she was pregnant he became the kind of guy that you would want as the father of your child.

"Sweetie I wish my son could see that you are so much better for him than any other girl could ever be." Deborah said to Rachel as she was waiting for Puck to come down so that she could help him with his biology homework. Rachel wanted to protest at Deborah's words but she cut her off. "Rachel darling whether you want to admit it or not you are in love with my son. No other girl would stick around as much as you do and not want to be with him. Honey you need to get away from him for a while. Let him realize that you are more than just the girl that he has to protect as if she is his little sister."

"Mrs. Puckerman as much as I want Noah to see me as something other than his little sister I'm afraid that he would not want me in his life if I told him how I feel about him." Rachel gave Deborah a soft smile. "I would rather be his friend than not be in his life at all I need to be in his life."

"I hope you end up happy Rach because you deserve to be happy and right now that son of mine is not helping you at all." She was quiet for a while. "Maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend." Deborah smiled at Rachel who began to laugh out loud.

"Ma don't give her ideas. No guy is good enough for her." Puck said as he came into the kitchen where Rachel and Deborah were talking.

"How would you know? Her perfect guy could be the one that sits behind her in English." She winked at Rachel and took out three cups to make them tea.

"I doubt it." Puck replied and Rachel raised her brow at him.

"Why not?" She asked in disbelief.

"Evans can't be your perfect guy." He states simply.

"I happen to think that Sam is very sexy." Rachel mused and after she said that she smiled and she sighs out his name again. "Sam"

"Thank you mom now she won't be able to concentrate." Puck said grumpy all of the sudden and he didn't know why so he decided that it must be because she is like a sister to him.

"Come on Noah we should do our work." Rachel said with a smile maybe there is hope for them.

After Noah and Quinn's baby girl was born they decided to give her up for adoption wanting her to have the best life that she can and that choice was apparently Rachel's mother Shelby who took Beth (the name Noah not Puck gave her) to New York with her. Noah was broken and turned back into Puck. Rachel was there to comfort both Quinn and Noah telling them that she would have loved to know her birth mother but the life she had with her fathers is not a life that she would want to give up because they loved her more than Shelby ever could and Shelby would do the same for Beth. During that time Rachel's friendship with Quinn grew and the fact that she and Puck broke up after Beth's birth didn't hurt at all. She does feel selfish for thinking that but she can't help the thoughts that pop into her head.

Around the time that Rachel was helping him and Quinn get over the fact that they will most likely never be able to hold their little girl again Puck realized that he would have completely lost if it hadn't been for Rachel. Right now they are in Glee and she is sitting by Sam they had to pull names out of hats again and she pulled Sam's name. It doesn't look like they are talking about the assignment because she looks all smiley and the assignment for the week is powerful emotions and that smile looks too light. It's the smile that only he could get out of her or at least that is what he thought. Not anymore because Evans is sitting with a very goofy smile on his face and it's enough to get him to want to puke. What is this feeling? He can't possibly feel something for Rachel right? She is like his little sister. He looks over at her and realizes she might mean more to him than family. He actually wants to make her family. He shakes that though from his head there is no way he was feeling stuff like that for Rachel Berry. He turns back to Artie his partner and tries to focus but all he can think of is that smile on Rachel's face and how he is too late she already fell for Sam.

Puck realized that his feelings for her was growing stronger but she started spending more time Sam Evans and he doesn't know what to do about it because Sam is one of his best friends and he does want her to be happy but he wants her to be happy with him. This is how he felt since sophomore year and now that they are in their senior year his feelings just keeps growing. For two years he has been hiding his feelings for her while playing other girls.

Rachel watched him as he charmed the skirt off of every girl that is not her.

"Hey Diva," Kurt said walking up to Rachel. "Who are you going to senior prom with?"

"I'm not going." Rachel answered him calmly.

"What? Why not?" Kurt asked shocked they were all supposed to be there. "You can't not go."

"No one asked me Kurt. No one! So I'm not going."

"Don't be silly. You'll go with me. "

"You're going with Blaine." Rachel replied stubbornly.

"Well then you will just have two very handsome men on your arms." Kurt smiled and walked away and then he shouted over his shoulder. "We are picking your dress out tomorrow."

Rachel just smiled an uncomfortable smile and muttered something like great and walked away.

The next day she went with Kurt to look for her prom outfit.

The few days she has tried to ignore the fact that prom was around the corner and that she will have to watch the guy she is so insane about dance the night away with some that she doesn't know. She would have to watch him make out with some girl that is not worthy him and will never be. She heard that he was going with some girls named Sugar but she did not want to hear any more so smiled and told him that she might not go she's still deciding and when prom came she very nearly did not go but she when Kurt and Blaine came over to her house on the day of prom and early in the morning she knew that there was just no way she could not go. She had to be dragged around the mall by her two best friends well two out of three best friends. Their first stop was the nail parlor the color of her dress was black so they decided that her nails should be the color of her shoes which was a candy apple red. Her jewelry was silver with red stones it was simple because she did not like the bulky things that Kurt wanted her to wear.

On their way to have Rachel's hair done they saw Quinn.

"Hey Rach how are you?" Quinn asked with a very cheery smile.

"Super." Rachel said with a fake smile.

"Wow girl calm done with the enthusiasm." Quinn said laughing. "I'm guessing you did not want to come."

"That would be correct." Rachel said. "I just don't want to sit there and watch everybody have fun while I sit in a corner."

"That's not going to happen to you Rachel. You will have a table full of friends." Quinn said.

"Quinn you, Noah, Kurt and Blaine are the only people that are my real friends. You are going with Joe, Noah is going with Sugar and Blaine and Kurt are going together. I really should be staying home instead of ruining your fun."

"Diva if I hear you say that again I will drag you to the Prom by your hair so don't even think about bailing on us." Kurt said. "Excuse us Quinn we have to go and do her hair."

Rachel pulled her face causing Quinn to laugh and wave at her. "I'll see you tonight!" she shouted before she left to go and pick up her dress that she had sent in for last minute changes.

She heard Rachel groan and smiled as she left.

"Diva, do not do this to me!" Kurt yelled at Rachel because she kept on fighting with the hairdresser saying that she would not need to be here if Kurt would just let her go home and have her musical night she wanted to cry at all the sad songs and dance along with all the happy ones.

After a lot of threats from Kurt Rachel finally stopped her craziness and let the hairdresser do her job.

After all the struggling they finally went home and Rachel changed thinking that she would regret not going so maybe she should just go half a night and sneak out before they crown prom King and Queen after all she is not a candidate and she really does not care about the stupid tradition of putting a plastic crown on fake people's heads.

They entered to the gym and found that most of their friends had already arrived. They went to sit at the table where the entire glee club was sitting. Rachel went to sit on a chair that has not been claimed it was next to Artie. She looked on the dance floor and saw Santana and Brittany close dancing. Tina and Mike where dancing/making out. She smiled at those two they could never seem to be able to stay away from each other.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Artie asked her.

"Ok but only if I can sit on your lap." Rachel smiled at him. "I always wanted to know what a ride on Artie Abrams' lap felt like."

"Well then Ms Berry lets go."

She laughed and went to sit on his lap and he wheeled them out to the dance floor. They bonded and talked about how great it was to be friends for the last three years and also how when she was a sophomore he had a crush on her. She smiled at hearing that and told him that she always admired how strong he was when ever it was required of him and how he carried the club and also the way he out other people's needs above his own.

When the dance was over they went to sit at the table again where Quinn, Santana and Brittany was sitting she realized she and Artie where dancing for more than one song and that was a surprise to her.

"Hey Rach!" Quinn said out loud. "Wow Kurt really does know how to make you look good huh?" she said as she looked at the dress that hugged Rachel's body and the red of her shoes and nails. The dress was strapless and floor length with a slit that revealed almost her entire leg when she protested Kurt said something about how it would be a shame to hide such beautiful tanned legs.

"Not funny Quinn I feel like a… I don't know but I feel like this is not me."

"Calm down Berry," Santana said "you look hot I'm sure Puckerman will go crazy for you when he sees you in that dress."

That caused Rachel to blush she hadn't seen Noah and after Santana's comment she not so sure she wants him to see her dressed the way she is now.

"I think Rachie looks hot." Brittany said.

This made an already uncomfortable Rachel blush and feel even more so. She smiled shyly and started bonding with the girls at her table. She could not believe how nice Santana can be but maybe that is just because Brittany is forcing her to be.

Puck started the night out flirting with Sugar and later he just went to stand in a corner he knew that Rachel would arrive with Kurt and Blaine and he wanted to see what she looked like how she looked. He did not notice when she arrived because Sugar was being all slutty and he totally forgot to keep an eye on the door. When he finally remembered that he wanted to see Rachel he looked over at the door but was too late because he looked on the dance floor and saw her sitting on Artie's lap and laughing for about three songs before her wheels her over to their table. He gets lost in his thoughts again when he sees her talking to Santana, Brittany and Quinn. He moves on to the dance floor again with Sugar and when that stops they walk over to their table. That is when he sees her standing and not sitting and he can't seem to get his eyes off of her. She looks over at him, gives him quick smile and lets Sam lead her to the dance floor where they close dance and chat for two songs and all he wants to do is punch Sam in the face but he does not because he knows Sam came here with someone else but he still can't stop the jealousy growing inside of him. He feels jealous when she leans her head against Sam's shoulder which she can only reach because she is wearing those freaking high heels that just makes her legs seem even longer.

It is about ten minutes before they announce prom King and Queen and Rachel reflects on the night she had such a great time and she and Santana have more in common than she thought they would. She can't help but wish that they did this before so that she could have been better friends with Santana when they call the nominees to stage, she takes that as her queue to sneak out unnoticed only she does not know that it is unnoticed.

Puck sees Rachel look around to make sure that no one is seeing her and he wonders what she is up to. He follows her out to see that she is leaving the school grounds.

"Where do you think you're going?" Puck said before she got out of the gate.

"Getting some air?" it was more a question than an answer and she gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Nice try Berry. Where are you really going?" he crosses his arms and raises a brow at her.

She sighs and says "Fine I wanted to sneak out and not be noticed but apparently I'm not so good at this."

"Why would you try and sneak away?" He asked her.

"I didn't want to come in the first place. I wanted to stay home and have some me time. I'm not sorry for coming I had a really time but I just want to go home not so much home but out of here."

"What do you say we do it together?" Puck asked and grabbed her arm before she could even answer her.

"Okay Puckerman where are you taking me?" Rachel asked as Puck pulled her to his car. "And what about Sugar?" she asked remembering his date.

"She has another ride." He answered dismissively.

She climbed into his car without asking any other questions about Sugar. "Answer my other question at least Puckerman where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He answered to be honest he didn't know either he just wanted to spend time with her. Just the two of them before Quinn and Beth came along.

They drove around for a while before he finally settled on an old building at first she didn't know where they where but when she really looked at the building it was an old dancing studio that she used to sneak out to at night this is the only building ever broke into and one day she is going to buy it. The sweet thing about Noah is that he remembers the dream that she told him about this building and he is the only one she ever told that and she is so grateful to him. Rachel showed him the room where she learned how to do ball room dancing she did that for fun and it really was for her.

"I love the waltz." She said with a smile. "I think it's very elegant and when I get married one day that is the dance I will open the dance floor with. Right after I dance the tango with my hubby."

"I can't do either of those." He says looking at her.

"Well then let me show you." She smiles at him and he can't say no so he takes her outstretched hand.

They start dancing with him start dancing with him stepping on her toes every now and then and whenever that happens she just laughs it off until she moves back and steps on the hem of her dress making her fall backward and pulling him with her. This makes them both laugh.

"You where supposed to be the dancer between us," Puck laughs not looking at her yet making no move to get up.

She laughs even harder at his comment and says: "Well maybe I got lost in your eyes." She says and immediately blushes turning to look away from him.

"Well maybe I like the thought of that."

When she hears him saying that, she looks at him to see him staring intently at her.

"Noah…"

That is all he needs to hear he bends down and gives her a kiss. At first she is shocked and does not know what to do but then she responds to him and starts to kiss back and that movement is all that he needs. Before long and before they know it they lost their clothes and are wrapped up in each other arms.

The next day they both knew that they wanted to stay together but Rachel is going to New York and neither of them though that they were ready for a long distance relationship. It was just not their time.

**There you go they got together but not really. As I said I do have a sequel in mind but I'm not sure if I should post it. Please let me know what you guys want.**

**Don't worry about _So we meet again _and _Fantastic in a sarcastic way _I am working on those I will update _So we meet again _in a day or two and _Fantastic in a sarcastic way _next week. My internet at home is giving me problems so I will update on the days that I have to write my exams and I don't know when I'll be able to update again hopefully soon.**


End file.
